A conventional hanger includes two fixed shoulder bars protruding rightwardly and leftwardly from a central hanging hook for hanging a jacket, suit or dress thereon and further includes a cross bar horizontally secured between the two shoulder bars for hanging a pair of trousers or the like. However, since the two shoulder bars of the hanger are made as the fixed type having a fixed length for each bar, a jacket or a sweater of a big size when hung on a small hanger having shorter length of the two shoulder bars than a width of two opposite shoulder portions of the jacket or sweater for a long time, will become crumpled, wrinkled or lumped. If the cross bar of such a conventional hanger is used to hang a pair of trousers without being clamped thereon, the trousers may be easily slid away from the hanger.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional hanger and invented the present adjustable hanger for multiple uses.